Her First, His Last
by MysticPhantasy
Summary: When the group visits a random village, Miroku's flirting has finally gone too far for Sango to handle. Can he earn her forgiveness and possibly something more? MirokuXSango with a little InuYashaXKagome for fun. Rated for lemon in last chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Her First, His Last

Chapter 1

(A/N: Hello everyone. This is PhinalPhantasy. This time I decided on doing an InuYasha fic that I hope everyone will enjoy. This will be my first attempt to do a rated-M fic so please leave honest reviews. Just like with my first Naruto story, this was a one-shot that turned into a three-shot. Only the last chapter is M-rated though. As for MysticFireBlood, she wrote Sango's part in this. Originally this was part of a forum RP between the two of us on that we decided to make into a fanfic. I just rewrote parts of it to make it flow better as a story. I also added the lemon, but Sango's parts of the conversations are all MysticFireBlood's original work so I give her proper credit for that.)

(Disclaimer: We don't own InuYasha…Rumiko Takahashi does. She gets all the props)

InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo had just finished another hard day's worth of travel and had another harsh battle with Kagura. They were slowly approaching a village that looked like a very tempting place to attempt to find lodging. As they approached the village a group of villagers approached them.

"Ah it's Miroku-sama!" someone shouted and waved cheerfully.

"So you've been here before, Miroku?" InuYasha asked.

"Hmm…." The monk thought it over for a moment and remembered and pounded his right palm with his left fist, "Ah yes I remember now! I took care of some bat demons here once before I met you guys. It was one of my earlier adventures," he replied.

"You mean there were times you went to a village claiming to exorcise demons and it was _true?"_ Kagome asked astonished.

"Why of course. What kind of a monk do you take me for?" Miroku replied in a mock-hurt voice.

"The lecherous kind…" Sango said pointing as several of the village's young women approached the group smiling brightly.

"It _is_ Miroku-sama!" one of the elders said from a distance, "Now he can make good on his earlier promise to our village."

"What promise?" Shippo asked out of curiosity.

"We'll have his children for him!" The girls all said with enthusiasm and at once, then they all approached the monk and dragged him aside so they could all talk with him at once, hoping he'd pick one of them.

"_What?"_ Sango was astonished. She turned to the elder, "You let him get away with that behavior?"

"It was my idea," the elder replied, "Miroku-sama is the hero of this village and a powerful and wise monk. Any of our women would be honored to bear him a child, but of course we told him he could pick only one. How about the rest of your group? If you're friends of Miroku-sama, we can provide you lodging for the evening." When he looked at Sango he could see a fury underneath her face. The elder turned to InuYasha, "Umm…is she always like that?"

"When it comes to Miroku, yeah this is pretty much how things go," the hanyo replied, "This isn't the first village we've visited where he tried to flirt with the ladies. I've just learned to ignore him when he's like this. It really gets on my friends' nerves though, especially Sango-chan."

"What was that, InuYasha?!" Sango gave him a death glare.

InuYasha quickly ducked and hid behind Kagome, "Nothing," he said in a tiny voice.

"Ahhhhh...ok, I see. Miroku-sama is basically flirting with other women and Sango-chan is jealous of that, wanting some attention herself," the elder replied.

InuYasha laughed at his observation, "Oh, trust me, if Sango-chan 'wanted attention,' Miroku's given her plenty of opportunities. He's given her the same lines he's delivering to your women and all he ever got from her was a slap in the face."

"DO YOU TWO WANT TO DIE?" Sango had an aura of fire behind her as she glared at InuYasha and the elder. Kagome moved away and also joined in the staring down of her friend.

"Honestly InuYasha. You are so insensitive! SIT!"

"OUCH!" InuYasha screamed as he made yet another crater shaped like him in the ground. Kagome and Sango were moving towards Miroku.

"Her anger is probably an act to hide her true feelings. She probably can't wait till she has a chance to show her feelings to him during sunset and all that... ah, love," the elder said to InuYasha, helping him to his feet.

"Yeah, she tried that too, and he always ends up groping her butt and getting wailed on in some way. He'll never learn," InuYasha grunted then pointing to where Miroku was laughing and flirting away at the ladies and his two other friends were moving closer.

"I'm just glad I'm not old enough to get involved," Shippo said sweating as they were about to see a slaughter of a different kind.

"You know, maybe I should call off this whole 'giving away' of one of our village girls. I never once considered that Miroku-sama would find someone to love or someone that will love him in return," the elder replied, "Don't worry I'll settle this!"

"Oh boy please don't," InuYasha groaned, but the elder began to shout at the monk.

"Miroku-sama! I thought you were a man of honor, why do you flirt with other girls when your lover is there? That is one thing that seriously displeases me, men who don't care for the women they love...you should be glad that she cares for you!" InuYasha, Shippo, Kagome, and Sango all looked astonished at this man, a stranger, trying to get involved with their group's personal affairs.

Kagome couldn't believe what was said and who said it, but…he had a point, "He is right, Miroku, you shouldn't go around doing things like that. Sango-chan may never say it, but you do hurt her feelings, you know. You know, if I had the ability to, I would put some beads around your neck and sit _you_ a few times. It just might break you of your habit of being a pervert!" She looked to Sango with sympathy before looking at Miroku, waiting for his reply.

The monk looked taken aback, "Me...and Sango...lovers? You've got the wrong idea. We've never done anything like _that_. Why would I do _that_ to her? Especially since I know she doesn't want me either."  
The sound of Miroku's words and what they meant to Sango began to dig into her like a knife. Although she tried to hide it, the pain on her face could still be seen by Kagome. She tried to sound composed as she replied, "That's right, Monk...who would do anything with _me_? I, for one, have absolutely _NO_ interest in a lecher like you! You can sleep with every damn woman in the village for all I care!" She walked away from the group, trying to fight back her tears and when she thought she was far away enough, she began to run towards the nearby forest and let the tears flow freely.

Kagome turned to Miroku and looked at him with fury, "Good job, Miroku-baka!"

What Kagome? The other village girls seem interested in me and I know Sango isn't. I really don't see the problem," Miroku replied.

Kagome sighed in frustration then ran after her friend, "Sango-chan, wait up!" she yelled after the girl. Kirara was in her kitten-like form and also ran after her mistress. After searching for ten minutes, Kagome and Kirara finally found her. Sango was leaning on a tree still crying. "Sango-chan, are you alright?" Kagome asked, approaching her slowly and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Kagome-chan, please leave me alone. I don't want anyone to see me right now, not like this," she sobbed. Kirara mewed and approached her and crawled onto her shoulder and nuzzled her cheek, trying to cheer her up.

"Well, Sango-chan, it's just you, me, and Kirara. The guys aren't here so please, let's talk," Kagome pleaded. She hated seeing Sango like this. She always seemed to be a strong woman who has gone through hell in her life and still manages to keep on going. Kagome truly admired her and felt as though they were sisters, "I know Miroku's been an idiot, flirting with every woman he's ever encountered, but usually you just slap him or give him an angry stare and that's it. There's got to be something else he did to make you break down like this. Did he do something worse to you? Or are you finally tired of him?"

"Didn't you hear his words, Kagome-chan?" Sango looked at her tears still flowing and looking heartbroken and angry, "He said 'why would I do _that_ to her?' He's willing to flirt and seduce every random attractive woman we come across yet he doesn't pay me the same attention."

"I'm sure he has his reasons," Kagome replied softly, trying to hold in her own anger at Miroku so she could try to help sort this out.

"Yes he does. He just doesn't see me as a _woman,"_ Sango concluded.

"_What?!" _Kagome was shocked. She honestly didn't see _this_ coming.

"Who could blame him? He could have any beautiful and sexy woman he wanted really. He has a whole village full of them right here just waiting for him to…to _deflower_ them. It sickens me! I guess this is the price I pay for being a demon slayer, fighting along side everyone, taking the same risks as everyone else without flinching. I've even had to rescue _him_ on several occasions. I guess people think a woman shouldn't be as strong as I am. I'm too…_independent_ for any man to want me, even one who isn't that picky like Miroku-sama. I guess I should get used to the idea of being 'one of the guys,'" she started to cry again, "I should be stronger than this, why am I so weak? Why do I want him to notice me so much?"

Kagome moved in and wrapped Sango in a hug, "You are not weak, Sango-chan. You are the strongest woman that I know," she told her, "You…are just in love. Even the strongest of us can get frustrated and heartbroken like this. I think your problem is that with all your strength, you haven't been able to truly reveal your feelings to him. But I think you're overreacting just a _little_ bit. If he didn't think you were a woman, would he grope you so much," she smiled trying to cheer her up.

"I…guess not. It's just every time we have a moment where I can finally talk to him seriously, he has to ruin it by doing something perverted like that," Sango replied.

"Well this time, don't let it bother you. Just come out and tell him everything," Kagome said, "Let him decide then what he thinks of you."

"O…okay Kagome-chan. Just let me compose myself for a minute before I head back," Sango replied.

"Okay, I'll help fix you up too," Kagome replied. After another few minutes the ladies were ready to head back to their friends. They both rode on Kirara's back to get back quickly. They were both smiling as they approached the others, Sango and Kagome got off of Kirara and moved towards Miroku.

"Hi everyone," InuYasha started, "We've got a place to stay tonight thanks to that monk of ours," he smiled, pointing towards a nice looking house with a bath in the back.

"Oh Miroku can I talk to you for a minute?" Sango asked not paying attention at first to the monk because of what InuYasha said, but then the sight she saw drove the smile off of her face. Miroku was still flirting with one of the village girls, this one more than the others.

"I think I like you," he said to her, "Will you bear me my child?"

Sango approached Miroku and gave him her strongest death glare. Miroku quickly ran behind Kagome's back and ducked. Looking over at Kagome he asked, "Is it just me, or is Sango-chan more angry than normal right now?" Sango walked over to Miroku slowly and Miroku sweat dropped, "S...Sango? Why are you so upset? I haven't done anything I haven't done before..."  
She knocked him on the head real hard with her Hiraikotsu, "I...I _despise_ you Miroku! I'm not talking to you again…_ever!"_ Then she walked off towards their accommodations, "Kagome-chan, I'll be heading off to bed now," she informed her best friend.  
Miroku, after rubbing his head, looked completely devastated at Sango's words, "Kagome-chan, what did I do wrong?.. I mean…more than normal. I'm really confused. Can you talk to her for me? She doesn't want to talk to me obviously."

"You messed up, you fix it. I am not going to, not this time!" Kagome shouted, Come on InuYasha, Shippo, let's go to bed!" She huffed and practically dragged the others inside.

Once they were inside, InuYasha noticed that Kagome was setting up some of the bedrolls, and that Sango was sitting quietly in a corner, "So Kagome which room do you and Sango want?" he asked.

"This one. If Miroku wants to sleep inside, he'll have to get past us! We'll let Sango have the other room to herself. I think she needs it…"

"Us? Are you sure you want me in the same room as you girls? I'm not Miroku but people could talk..." InuYasha said concerned.

"InuYasha, let them talk. It really shouldn't bother you, since we won't really be doing anything wrong," she said with a smile, "And Shippo will be here to protect my honor," she joked.

"Thank you Kagome, I'm remembering the few times we fell asleep together and they were nice. I wouldn't mind doing that again more often," InuYasha smiled at her.

She smiled back, "Well, it is getting colder at night concerting that fall is starting, and unlike my time where we have electric blankets and heaters to keep us warm, here in this era you have find other ways of staying warm, and well, body heat is always a good way."

"Well then, feel free to let me hold you while you sleep, Kagome," InuYasha replied.

"Of course, now I'm going to change into my pajamas for tonight." She led Sango into the next room where they could be in private.

"I'm so sorry Sango-chan. Miroku is such an idiot!" she shouted, "Don't worry, I won't let him get in here and bug you."

"Thank you, Kagome-chan," Sango replied softly, "I think I just need to sleep on this. We can talk tomorrow if you want…InuYasha is waiting for you after all and I wouldn't keep you from him."

"Sango-chan, he can wait. Sure I like him and all, but I'm more worried about you right now!"

"Please, I'll be fine if I can get some sleep. We can talk in the morning if you want."

"Well if you're sure…" Kagome said. She finished changing and when she came back she said, "I am ready whenever you are, InuYasha,"

"Wow Kagome, I don't think I've ever seen you like this," he said taking in the image of her in her pajamas, "You look nice," he smiled at her, leaning agains the wall.

"Thank you, InuYasha," Kagome blushed and she wrapped herself in a bedroll before letting InuYasha wrap his arms around her. He held her close and smelled hair, "Goodnight Kagome, you know...you smell nice," he said as he fell asleep.

"Goodnight InuYasha," she yawned, "Come here Shippo," she said. The little fox moved to sleep in Kagome's lap and all three began to relax then sleep in peace.

InuYasha was enjoying laying down with Kagome in his arms. It was very nice and comforting. He honestly never felt anything like this, even with Kikyo. After about half an hour though, his arm felt numb. He hated to wake her but he needed to move. He gently shook Kagome for a bit and then kissed her softly on the cheek to get her to move, "Kagome, could you move a bit, you're sleeping on my arm."

"Hm, okay..." and she rolled over so he could move and then she shot up, "Did you just kiss me?" her face was red and she looked shocked.

"Y...yes I did Kagome. Is there something wrong? I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that," InuYasha replied, waiting for her to shout her "SIT" command.

She blushed, "I kind of liked it," and she kissed his cheek, "Maybe we should try…becoming closer."

"I'd like that," InuYasha replied, "But maybe we can talk about that later, I don't want to make Sango-chan and Miroku feel worse…"

"I see. Well there's only one way for us to get close then. Get those two talking to each other again," Kagome smiled back.

"Alright. I'm not normally good at this mushy stuff but I'll talk to him. You just get yourself back to sleep," InuYasha said giving Kagome another quick kiss.

Miroku, for once, felt like it would actually be safer to sleep outside, but the cold was starting to get to him, _"Maybe Sango just needs to sleep on whatever's bothering her,"_ he thought as he shivered in his bedroll

"Hey Miroku are you still brooding over what Sango said to you?"

"Huh? InuYasha? I'm sorry did I wake you up?"

"No, but I think you need to resolve this _now_ before things between you two get worse."

"She's been mad at me before, but she never said she _despised_ me before in all the time we've known her. I might have taken my flirting too far this time, but the girl was honestly interested in me," Miroku replied.

"Who cares what some random girl thinks of you," InuYasha replied, "You can be such a fool sometimes, Miroku. Do you know how much Sango cares about you? If you can't return her feelings then at least be honest with her about why you can't and why you are the way you are!"

"You mean…tell her…_everything?"_ Miroku said a little worried.

"You won't be able to make amends with her without talking to her first, Miroku," InuYasha said, "And I'd hate for me or Kagome to have to play middleman between you two _again _so you better settle things soon between you guys if you know what's good for you!" InuYasha replied knocking Miroku on the head  
"OWW…I guess you're right, InuYasha," Miroku replied, "though I'd hate to have to wake her up..."  
"Just do it monk or I'll wake her up for you!"  
"OK OK I'm going," he said. He walked into the house and tried to sneak past Kagome and Shippo without waking them up, but he didn't notice Kagome's eye was half open.

"_You better make this work or I'm gonna kill you!" _Kagome thought…

(A/N: Well how do you like how this started? Will Miroku be able to tell Sango how he _truly_ feels? And will she ever forgive his lecherous behavior?)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(A/N: Well everyone, now you get to see why Miroku is the way he is…at least this is my interpretation of why he is such a perv…)

(Disclaimer: We don't own InuYasha, but we hope this story is worthy of it…)

Miroku walked over to where Sango was sleeping, wrapped tightly in a bedroll. He saw her face was still wet from crying_ "Oh wow," _Miroku thought, _"I must have __really__ hurt her this time. I can't believe that she got so worked up over me. I don't want to wake her up. She said she would never again speak to me but oh well, I guess I have to do what I have to do,"_ "Oh Sango-chan, Sango-chan," he said. She rolled over away from him mumbling, and was still sleeping, "Ok then this will wake her up," he began to fondle her butt.  
"Miroku you lecher!" Sango woke up in a start and slapped the monk across the face.  
"Glad to see you're awake," Miroku replied, rubbing his cheek.

"I told you I don't want anything to do with you. Get out before I scream!" Sango said, staring at the monk with all her fury  
"Sango-chan please can't we talk about this?" Miroku pleaded, "I've never made you _this_ mad before and I'd hate for our friendship to be ruined before we even tried to make up with each other..."  
"Are we friends Miroku?" Sango glared, crossing her arms under her chest and sitting up, "I mean, do you _really_ care about me? I see the way you look at other women and you've never once looked at me like that."  
"What are you talking about, Sango-chan, I like you more than them," Miroku started, "Those women are just people I just meet once and that's it," he reached for her hand but she flinched away. He looked down but wasn't ready to give up yet, "You and I have been traveling together for months and have fought at each other's side. There is no way I _couldn't_ think of you as someone I care about."  
"I see...so I guess I'm more like one of the guys. I'm just not a woman to you."  
"Where are you going with this, Sango-chan? Of course I know you're a woman...why do you think I like to…grope you?" he braced himself for another slap but he didn't get one. When he opened his eyes he saw tears in Sango's eyes again.  
"You flirt with every woman we meet and ask them to sleep with you. You've never asked me so I thought you didn't see me that way..."  
"I've asked you to be with me before, you turned me down so I didn't bother asking again," Miroku replied simply.  
"Well...my feelings have changed since then…and so has yours...remember you said 'Why would I do _that_ with her?' It's obvious you don't want me at all..." she started to sob again  
Miroku braced himself, _"InuYasha was right. I guess the only way to make Sango understand is by telling her __everything.__ Well here goes," _"Sango..." Miroku began soflty, then he spoke quickly, "You're the one I want the _most!" _Sango looked shocked but the look in Miroku's eyes told her to wait until he was finished, "It's just that...you know about my cursed hand…and that one day it may take my life. You have to understand what itmeans when I ask a girl to bear my child. What it _really_ means. If anyone ever agreed I'd let them know what they were in for. That the father of their child would likely die in battle or from my wind tunnel and the child would bear that same terrible curse. I'd be asking her to be a widow and raise a child that will likely either die in battle or from the curse later in life. It's not something that would be easy on anyone. It may look easy from the way I ask every girl we meet, but the only reason why I do ask _every girl _is because of how few women would willingly bear that burden. I'll be lucky if I could find one, so that's why I plan on asking every girl in Japan I find. It's...easier to ask a stranger to do that...than the woman I really and truly love. The reason why I don't want to bed you Sango, is because I don't want to place such a horrible burden on you...because I love you..."

"You, you love me? You honestly love me? I don't know wh-what to say?" replied Sango as more tears ran down her eyes and she covered her mouth.

Miroku covered his mouth, only now realizing what he said. He also noticed Sango's tears. He looked down, "I'm sorry, Sango. I _knew_ I shouldn't have said anything. I never meant to hurt you but if I give in to what my heart wants, I know I will. We…should probably forget this ever happened. Good night," Miroku turned around to leave.

Sango could only speak softly and hope he heard, "Miroku, Don't leave..."

Miroku turned around sharply, "Didn't you hear what I said? I don't want to burden you. I'm more trouble than I'm worth, even without my curse..."

"Do you honestly think your curse bothers me?! You really are a _baka_. Listen, if Kagome can find good in InuYasha, then I can find good in you too. Besides, not everything about you is bad. I can tell you some of your more admirable qualities, if you like?" replied Sango, starting to show signs of smiling.

"Name one," Miroku challenged her, "I'm a lecher as you are so fond of reminding me. I'm also greedy and a liar and a trickster."

"Well you're good at fighting, you care about all of your friends, and your lying, although I don't like it does proved to be useful in our time of need…and… your cute," Sango replied, blushing a bit.

"Still, I'm not the ideal person to be your lover Sango. You have the ability to be an excellent fighter without losing any of your femininity. You also have the purest heart of anyone I know. You could do better than me," Miroku replied.

"But Miroku, you are perfect to me. I like you just as you all, minus the whole going after all the women," Sango replied trying to stay clam.

"I don't know if I _can_ stop it. I need to produce as many heirs as possible in case I can't defeat Naraku so the next generation can have a try," Miroku replied.

"Yes, but you shouldn't go around sleeping with every woman you meet because, as you said, their child would have the curse and their child would die by the curse. Why burden _anyone_?" replied Sango.

"Because Naraku is one of the most evil demons that has ever plagued our lands. He _must_ be defeated. If he's allowed to do as he pleases, our world is doomed. Someone has to bear the burden of destroying that monster and I hate passing it on to someone else but if I have to do that to protect this country I will," Miroku replied firmly.

"I agree with you on Naraku needing to die, but again…why sleep with every pretty woman in the country?" Sango.

"Think about it Sango-chan. The more children I have, the better chance that one of them can defeat Naraku. That chance can be even higher if they all band together. He has a hard enough time dealing with our group, imagine a small army of me's running around hunting him down," Miroku grinned back at Sango.

"I don't know whether to laugh or shudder at _that_ thought," Sango muttered, "but if _we_ kill him, then why do you need so many? Why not have one child or a few with someone you _love_ when you are ready so that your children will not be burdened with the curse at all," she replied.

"Because Sango...as much as I'm glad for everyone's companionship and how powerful we are as a team...I'm...still not 100 sure we'll win. Every time we get close to doing so, Naraku manages to get away and come back even stronger. I'm ashamed to admit it but there are days where I honestly believe we're actually going to lose the final fight…so I want to have a contingency plan...If we do defeat Naraku, then of course I'd want to settle with someone I'd love and have children with them, but until then, that is a distant dream to me..." he looked down and away from Sango to make sure she didn't see his own tears starting to form.

She put her arms around him and rested her chin on his shoulder, "Oh Miroku..." she sighed, then kissed his ear.

Miroku's eyes widened in surprise, "S...Sango? What are you doing?" She had _never_ done anything close to kissing him before...

"Letting you know I care for you and I, well I love you, monk, that's what I am doing," she replied softly in his ear.

Miroku began to shiver as Sango's breath tickled his ear, "Please Sango, you shouldn't do or say stuff like that, you don't know how much it's driving me crazy," he clenched his fists really tight, trying to get a grip on his lecherous nature, "It's very hard to keep my self control right now."

"Well, when you are ready to see what you have in front of you, then I am here. I mean it Miroku, I do love you, I don't understand why, but I do and I want to be with you, but only if you want me to be," and then she backed off.

"I...I love you too Sango," Miroku replied, "If you really do want this...I just want to make sure you know what you're really in for..." he turned around and moved quickly to press his lips to hers, taking the demon slayer completely by surprise. Her eyes widened in surprise, but then she leaned into the kiss and closed her eyes and began to enjoy it.

After the need for air came, they broke apart and Sango looked him in the eye, "Of course I know, what I'm in for, but that doesn't stop me from loving nor wanting you," she with a smile.

"Oh _really?"_ Miroku said with a mischievous grin on his face, "what if I wanted to do...this to you?" he said, he bent down and gave her another kiss, but, at the same time, his "cursed hand" found its way to its favorite spot. Sango yelped in surprise at Miroku's hand which gave the monk the opportunity to have his tongue enter her mouth. As he began to explore this new territory, his hand was enjoying its old territory in a new way. After the initial surprise at Miroku's actions, she calmed down the instinct to strike at his face again to truly feel what he was doing to her. His kiss was causing the heat to rise in her body and his touch sent shivers up her spine. She closed her eyes and kissed him back with equal passion and did nothing about his hand in order to show him that she had no objections and was enjoying this intimate moment. Her tongue began to dance with his and after a while, he let her explore his own mouth, the feeling of which started to excite him. He instinctively squeezed her bottom a little tighter, earning a muffled moan from Sango's mouth. Once more, the need for air came and she broke the kiss, and he let go of her butt, "That's fine," she reply, with a smile and slightly pink.

Miroku blushed, "Umm...Kagome and InuYasha might come back in here any moment...if we want to go any further...maybe we should find somewhere more...private?"

"Where should we go?" asked Sango, her cheeks where now red.

Miroku smiled at Sango, "There's a small bath house in the back if you'd like," he said getting up and offering his hand to her..._"This __has__ to be a dream or some spell...Sango actually __wants__ me. I've never felt so...loved."_

Sango shook the nervous feeling out and stood up, taking Miroku's hand, "Well, a bath would be nice," she said as calmly as possible.

Miroku smiled and took her hand and kissed her again quickly before walking out of the room. Unfortunately they had to go through their friends' room to reach the exit.  
"And just where do you two think you're going?" InuYasha said when they crossed his path.  
Miroku blushed a bit, startled, "Umm...Sango-chan and I are still trying to work things out and talk things over, but we need to do it away from prying ears. After all, I don't think we should let Shippo overhear our conversation and I know you and Kagome don't like watching us argue. Come on Sango," he quickly ran with her towards the exit, both of them smiling at each other.  
_"Idiots. They forgot I have the hearing of a dog. I know __exactly__ what they're planning...not that it's any of __my__ business," _InuYasha thought as he moved to lay back down next to Kagome and Shippo.

(A/N: Well next chapter is probably the one you've really been waiting for, though I think "lemons" need to be actual romance stories not just pure smut. If you disagree oh well, I don't really care. This is the way I like my M-rated romance stories and I'm not gonna change them.)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(A/N: Well here it is. My first lemon. I hope you enjoy it but not _too_ much of course ;) If there's something wrong with it, blame PhinalPhantasy as MysticFireBlood didn't write this part.)

(Disclaimer: We don't own InuYasha. Period.)

Sango followed Miroku outside and around the back to where the small bathhouse was waiting, "Is the bath going to be warm?" she asked, now redder than before.

Miroku looked at the firewood pile by the small house, "We can warm it up," he said placing kindling under the bath and lighting it up, then when he was sure the flame was strong enough, he put enough firewood there to keep it going for a while. After about 10 minutes of working the fire he walked into the bathhouse to check on the water, "Oh Sango, come on in the water's fine!" he said eagerly.

"Turn around Miroku, please," Sango asked, not wanting to be seen naked by him…yet. While he was fixing the water, she started to undress quickly behind a nearby tree.

"Of...of course Sango-chan..." he blushed and turned his back to her, "You know if you want to stop before things go any further you still can..." he said making sure she was comfortable with him. Sure he's peeked in on her bathing before but this time she seemed willing. He just had to be absolutely sure otherwise he'd feel like he was taking advantage of someone he held dear.

When she was completely nude she looked herself over and smiled, hoping that Miroku would like the surprise when she was ready to show him. She wanted to get in quickly though, the cold air was starting to cause her whole body to shiver. After Sango entered the bathhouse, she saw that Miroku was facing the wall away from her, _"Wow, he's actually __not__ peeking yet for once," _Sango said surprised. She got in the water and sat down in a position where only part of her legs around her knees as well as the upper half of her breasts on up were visible. Everything else was distorted by the water. She then turned to Miroku, "You can look now."

Miroku turned around and saw how she was sitting, "Ah Sango. I love that shyness of yours because I know you must be beautiful and it will be worth the wait when I finally get to see _all_ of you. Now fair is fair so turn around while I disrobe," he smiled at her.

Miroku smiled and removed most of his clothes except for the cloth and beads that covered his wind tunnel. He slowly slipped into the tub right behind Sango and sat down behind her. His legs were to either side of her and then he wrapped his arms around her waist, "OK Sango-chan it's safe now," he said and kissed her ear, "I promise I'll make sure my hand stays away from the 'bad places,'" he whispered into her ear.

Sango's whole body was now red, "Um, alright..." she said before asking, "Miroku, have you ever bathed with a girl before?"

"To be honest, no I haven't," then he noticed Sango's skin turning redder and redder, "Are you ok Sango? Is the water too hot, you're turning bright red!" he panicked for a moment.

"Um, no, just, well, I never bathed with another man before, well except with my little brother all the time, but that doesn't count. The water is fine, honest" repled Sango, her skin toning down a bit.

Miroku smiled, "I'm glad. You don't know how long I've wanted to have you like this," he cupped his hands and placed them in the water and then let it pour over Sango's hair. He did this several times to get it wet, then he reached to the side where there were soaps and began to wash her hair for her.

Sango began to lean into Miroku's touch enjoying the feel of his fingers running through her long hair, "Oh this is nice. I bet it is very dirty from the battle we had tonight. I hate not getting to bathe everyday like I did when I was young. Thank you Miroku," Sango sighed. It really did feel nice.

"Well you may be a demon slayer, but you're still a woman and you deserve to pamper yourself now and again...or let someone else pamper you," Miroku smiled, continuing to scrub her long raven-colored hair. He then cupped his hands again and got some water which he let fall on her head to wash it off some more, "I'm really enjoying this," Miroku said. He moved some of her hair out of the way and began to kiss the side of her neck while his arms wrapped around her waist again. This time he pulled her close so he could feel her back on his chest. He let out a long breath on her neck as he felt them become closer, then he resumed lightly kissing her neck.

"Mi-Miroku, be careful kissing there. It's exciting," Sango said. His kisses and breath tickled her neck and sent chills all the way down her body to her womanhood.

"Oh. I thought being in the tub with me, both of us stark naked would already be exciting," Miroku replied, causing Sango to blush again. He finished rinsing out her hair and then began to massage her shoulders gently, "Is this fine with you?" he whispered into her ear.

"Y-yes, that's fine. They were feeling a little tight," Sango said with a smile on her face, although he couldn't see.

Miroku smiled and kissed Sango's now-cleaned hair and smelled it while he continued to work her shoulders, "You smell nice you know," he said then kissed her hair then around to her ear.

"Th-thank you...Miroku..." she stutted in reply, enjoying the monks attentions. Miroku continued to massage Sango's shoulders, then he moved his hands down slowly to work on her back, trying to take out more of the tension he felt, "I'm really enjoying this Sango," he was really trying hard to keep his hands off of Sango's various "forbidden zones," and he found he was still enjoying the feel of her as he massaged her, but still his lecherous nature urged him on, so he asked, "I have a question for you. If we do anything…beyond this tonight, will...will it be your first time?" he stuttered, not realizing his hands were too tight on Sango's scar.

She hissed in pain when he reached the area where her brother stabbed her so long ago, "Aw, ye..." and she tensed up. Still to this day it hurt her when anything touched that part of her back due to it not healing right.

"Oh my god, Sango! I forgot all about that scar I am so sorry," he said removing his hand, "I didn't mean to hurt you, I really didn't," he said and then he gently planted kisses from the top of her scar all the way to the bottom, even to the point he had to stick his head underwater for a moment. He came up soon after however, "And I still think you're the most beautiful woman I know, even with the scar," Miroku smiled.

She relaxed and although it was painful where Miroku was kissing her, the love and tenderness she felt with each kiss sent a spark of pleasure through her that made the pain more than bearable, "Thank you and that goes for you and the wind tunnel. To anwser your question, the answer is yes. It would be my first time," she replied and suprisingly enough, she didn't blush.

"Oh...well I'm glad you're loving this," Miroku replied, kissing his way back up her back and then wrapping his arms around her waist again, "I'm sorry if this disappoints you, but...you wouldn't be my first lover..." Miroku looked down, "but I promise you that you'll be my last if you'll still have me!" he replied sincerely.

She smiled, "I better be monk," she replied in a caring, yet joking tone as she sighed from his touch on her naked skin.

"Does that mean, Sango-chan, that you really want me?" he asked, pulling her close to him, letting her head rest on his chest while he bent down and began to kiss her neck again.

Once again the feel of Miroku's kiss on her neck started to drive Sango crazy as the touch of his lips sent a wave of pleasure from her neck on down, "Y…yes! I've…wanted you…for a long time! But promise me!"

"Promise you what?" Miroku grinned impishly, still kissing her neck, and then he began to suck on it.

"If…we…do this…that's it…there will be no…other…women…and no more…talk of losing the fight…we…win…no…ifs…allowed," Sango muttered trying to talk but the feeling of Miroku's kissing was overwhelming. She reached behind her and grabbed _his_ bottom, "Promise me," she demanded, giving him a good squeeze.

Miroku winced but still enjoyed Sango's touch and growing assertiveness, "I promise. I promise..to be faithful…to only you," he said as she was rubbing him, "and…to have faith…that we can…win the fight," as Sango continued to rub his bottom, Miroku felt his manhood growing and hardening. It began to poke at Sango's back as he finally pulled away from her neck, leaving a love mark that claimed her as his own.

"Eep. Well it looks like you're sure about _something,"_ Sango grinned, "And thank you for your promise, Miroku. I love you and I am ready for you."

"If you're sure, Sango-chan, I'm ready for you too," Miroku smiled, he then pulled away from her and stood up, Then stepped out of the tub and he walked in front of Sango and offered a hand to her, "there's a comfortable mat right here," he said pointing to one on the other side of the room, "shall we?" he asked, smiling that gentle smile of his.

Sango was surprised at how fast Miroku moved out of the tub and was right in front of her, completely nude, and completely unashamed. She took a moment to look over his toned body and was pleased to find out from just looking at his manhood that she drove him just as crazy as he did her…

"Sango-chan?" Miroku asked.

She shook herself out of her revelry for a moment and stood up to take his hand and smiled before she replied, "I've waited for this for a long time. I am just so glad it finally came."

Miroku smiled and helped Sango to her feet and slowly helped her step out of the tub. He then took a moment to look at her nude form.

At first Sango blushed and tried to cover herself up with her hands and turn away, but she steeled herself, realizing that there was nothing to be ashamed of, _"This is the man who loves you…whom __you__ love. Let him see you and don't be afraid,"_ she thought and looked Miroku right in the eyes with a smile as she moved her hands away from her body, completely revealing herself to him.

Miroku grinned brightly when Sango finally let him get a good look at her. Her beautiful hair cascaded all way all the way down just past her waist. Her skin was that same beautiful tone from head to toe. She also had a decent amount of muscular development on her arms and legs. Her generous breasts looked just the right size for his hands. Not too big or too small. Her waist wasn't too thin or too wide, just the right size for childbearing, if she would still be interested in it later on. Her womanhood was covered by a layer of hair that was no doubt concealing a great treasure for him to find. Her naked bottom seemed to scream "Grab me" even more than when she was clothed. It seemed as though she was _made_ for him, and from the look in her eyes as she glanced at him once again, he could tell she had the same thoughts about him. Without wasting another word, Miroku moved in closer to Sango and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a naked hug, holding her tight against him.

"Oh Miroku, you are so wonderful…" Sango sighed as he pressed his handsome body to hers. She responded by hugging him back with equal fervor, both of them enjoying the feel of their bodies pressed against each other. After a while, they pulled apart.

"And you, my dear Sango, are the most beautiful woman I have ever known and will ever know," Miroku replied, looking at her once again from head to toe. He smiled as he saw the love in her eyes. Sango wrapped her arms behind his neck and then she moved close and kissed him passionately, her tongue licking his lips gently asking for permission to proceed. Miroku opened up to her and allowed her free reign in his mouth. His right hand moved through her beautiful dark hair and his left hand once again found its way to her bottom, caressing it and squeezing it, causing Sango to moan and move her tongue faster getting a similar moan from the monk. Her right hand was lightly tickling his left ear, sending a shiver all the way down to his manhood while her right held a tight grip on his hair.

"Oh…Sango…you are so good at this," Miroku said as they pulled apart, "I love you so much."

"And I love you too, you…lecher," Sango grinned, letting her hand wander down to in between his legs and began to rub him. He was just a little bigger than her hand could handle, but she didn't mind that in the least. As she stroked him, Miroku's look was one that was completely dumbfounded, but he felt every touch she was giving him as a sign of their love.

He began to breathe and moan and he leaned into her, "Don't stop," he said softly.

"Oh I don't plan on it. I plan on doing _this!"_ her other hand began to fondle his balls. Miroku was loving every moment of this, but it was hard for him to stay on his feet like this. He looked at Sango who had a very playful expression on her face. She _knew_ what she was doing to him, and she was _loving_ it. Miroku couldn't stand it anymore, he brushed her hands away quickly and fiercely claimed her lips with his own once again, both of his hands moved to her bottom and squeezed hard. Sango grunted in pleasure and wrapped her legs around Miroku's waist and her arms around his back as he entered her mouth once again. As their tongues resumed their earlier dance, her hands were exploring his back and bottom, getting to know every part of it. He moved Sango to the bedroll and set her down upon it. Sango released her grip on him and they pulled away breathing heavily.

"Oh Sango. Are you _sure_ you've never done this before?" Miroku asked, "You are just so _good_ and you fill me with such…such _passion."_

"Yes…I've just been building all of this up my whole life, waiting for the one man I _knew_ would love me and be able to bring out this side of me," Sango said, relaxing a bit and smiled.

Miroku gave her a quick kiss before whispering into her ear, "It's not over yet. I am nowhere _near_ done with you, my lovely Sango," he nibbled her ear gently, sending shivers down her body and began to kiss his way down to her neck, then even further down to her collarbone and found his way to her beautiful breasts that were just begging for his personal attention. He looked up at Sango who nodded vigorously and he began to plant kisses all over her mounds. Sango felt each kiss and it sent a wave of passion through her. Miroku then began to concentrate on her left breast as his right hand found its way to the other one. Miroku continuously planted kisses on one breast as his hand began to play with the other. He rolled it, squeezed it, kneaded it, and massaged it continusously.

"Miroku! You are incredible!" Sango shouted as she felt her nipples peak. Miroku's mouth then claimed a stake on her left nipple, suckling on it and his fingers began to pinch her other peak. He sucked on her harder and his tongue moved rapidly in circles over her nipple while his fingers pinched and twisted and pulled at her other one. The waves of heat and electricity that were running through Sango were incredible. The fire ran from the top of her body down to her womanhood and she felt it starting to get wet. Her hands started to flail around, wanting to touch herself, yet wanting Miroku's touch there even more, "Touch me! Please!" she begged. This time it was Miroku who looked playful as he realized the power he held over her.

"Okay as you wish," Miroku grinned. He let his right hand wander down to where Sango needed him most but only lightly tickled her womanhood, "How's this?" he asked.

Miroku's touch felt wonderful but it was doing nothing to appease Sango's desire, "More," she said. She felt the monk's fingers brush its' way past her hair and began to gently rub her once again.

"Better?" Miroku asked smiling and kissing her lightly on the cheek.

Sango grabbed his hand and pressed it firmly to her lower lips, _"More!"_ she demanded.

"Patience patience, my lover," Miroku grinned, "this is your first time, I need to get you ready. You do know the first time hurts right? Well if I give you a little…exercise, maybe it won't be as bad," Miroku slowly allowed one finger to enter her and Sango gasped in surprise. He took this moment to kiss her once again as his finger moved in and out of her slowly and gently feeling around. He could feel her juices over his finger and loved the idea that _he_ was doing this to her. He then let a second finger enter her body and they both moved to gently pry her opening a bit. Sango winced in pain a moment.

"Sango-chan?" Miroku asked, concerned for his love.

"Keep going. I am…no stranger…to pain," she said moaning as the pain was overtaken by pleasure. Miroku continued to work at her womanhood, allowing a third finger in there. Now all three fingers moved independently, each tickling a different spot inside his lover's body.

"Miroku…your fingers…are magic!" Sango shouted as her juices began to flow onto Miroku's hand.

He pulled his hand out and grinned childishly, "Now look at what you've done," he said.

"You mean what _you've _done to _me_," Sango replied, "You're not done yet though, I hope."

"Yes there is one more 'magic finger' you know. But are you sure about this? I don't think we need you to become pregnant yet."

"I'm sure. It's my time. I'm pretty sure it's safe," Sango reassured him.

"Ok well if you're that sure…"

"Take me now monk or I'll take _you!" _Sango demanded.

Miroku grinned at her, "Yes my love whatever you say." He moved into a kneeling position in front of her lying one. He then took Sango's legs and let them rest on his shoulders, allowing him easy access to her treasure, "Here it comes Sango," he said as he plunged himself into her. The moment of contact overwhelmed them both causing them to breathe out heavily as Miroku felt wave after wave of pleasure run through him. Sango screamed out in pain and Miroku, worried he overdid it, began to move back out, but Sango placed a firm hand on the monk's back preventing him from moving

"I'm fine," she said gently as the pleasure of having Miroku fill her cavern began to reveal itself to her, "You can keep going," she smiled. Miroku smiled back and began to move in and out slowly at first so Sango could get used to the sensation. Then as he saw the pain leaving her expression and joy replacing it, he increased his pace. His own manhood was sending waves of pleasure back to him. Sango's hands flailed about and she twisted and turned in pleasure until Miroku grabbed her hands to steady her as they continued to move.

"I love you Sango!" he shouted at her.

"I love you too Miroku!" She replied. They moved faster and faster. Sango had Miroku let go of her hands so she could massage her breasts to increase the already incredible feelings of love joy and pleasure. Finally both of them let out one last cry of joy as Sango's cavern tightened around Miroku's manhood, which exploded inside of her.

Breathing heavily, Miroku pulled out of Sango and crawled next to her. He wrapped his arm around Sango's naked body and brushed her hair with his fingers. Kissing her softly on the cheek, he said, "Sango-chan...that was so _wonderful._ I have to say you're the best lover I've _ever_ had," he smiled so brightly tears almost came down, "Maybe it's because out of all my lovers, you're actually the first one I _loved," _he admitted.

Sango smiled at Miroku's comment, tears coming to her own eyes, "Thank you Miruko, that means a lot to me," she said as she snuggled close to her monk. They wrapped themselves into the bed roll and held each other close for the whole night, but this night felt like the first of the rest of their lives…

Epilogue—just for fun :P

The next day, InuYasha nudged Kagome awake, she had slept on his lap and he put the outer part of his robe over her like a blanket last night. Shippo had rolled over to the side. He was glad they got some sleep. Unfortunately for him, he heard _everything_ that his two other friends did last night thanks to his sensitive hearing, "Kagome-chan, it's time to get up I think," he said.

Kagome stirred up and looked at InuYasha and smiled, before she noticed he looked horrible, "InuYasha, are you aright? Didn't you get to sleep?"

"Not as much as I would've liked," he groaned, "Let's just say Miroku and Sango's 'discussion' kept me awake for most of the night."

Kagome stired up off of InuYasha's lap, "Discussion, what kind of...Oh My goodness..." started Kagome. Then she got up and walked to the other room and saw that Miroku and Sango were missing, Kirara just mewed a greeting. She ran out the house and heard some giggling from the bathhouse. She peeked inside the window and saw a naked Miroku, brushing a naked Sango's hair. She walked back to the room she shared with InuYasha and sat down, "They actually did it!" she squealed like the fangirl she was.

XXX

"Well, as much as I don't want to, we have to get dressed," Sango said as Miroku finished with her hair.

Miroku nodded grabbing his clothes and hers, "The others will be worried about us," he said, "But can I help dress you?" he smiled and his voice had a child like quality to it when he asked.

"Sure, just be careful, I don't want to get excited, because I am sure the others are wating," replied Sango, smiling.

"OK Sango, whatever you say," Miroku said gently. After about five minutes he and Sango were dressed and they walked back to the house where the others were staying. They walked in to see InuYasha and Kagome talking, "Good morning everyone, how are you this fine day," Miroku said brightly, then he looked at InuYasha, "Are you ok? You still look exhausted."

Sango took his arm as they began to walk in, "InuYasha, are you alright?" she said leaning onto him for support. Her legs felt like jelly, so Miroku put his arm around his new lover offering a support.  
InuYasha gave Miroku and Sango a look, "Like you two don't already know. Don't deny it!" He pointed a finger at each of them, "I heard everything all night long. It's hard to get to sleep when you're hearing 'Oh Sango' 'Oh Miroku' all night long! I don't know what's worse: you guys they way you were before or the way you are now! Oh and Kagome saw you guys five minutes ago," he smirked. He didn't often get to pick on his friends. Usually he'd be on the receiving end of everyone's banter so this felt _really_ good.  
Miroku blushed heavily, "You heard...everything? I should've remembered those ears of yours."

Sango blushed, "S…sorry you two."

"Oh I'm not mad," Kagome reassured them, "I'm just glad you two finally got together. Now you had better behave yourself _Miroku_ or I'll have to beat you up!" Kagome said sternly shaking a finger at the monk.

"Relax Kagome-chan. We discussed it last night. I promise Sango is the only one for me," Miroku replied, kissing Sango on the cheek causing her to giggle

"Just remember that the next village we visit," Kagome said, "So when's the wedding?"

"Wedding?" Miroku blushed.

"Yes," Sango smiled, "We should have a nice one, invite all our friends to it and everything!"

"Come on, Sango-chan!" Kagome gestured, "This is women-only talk so you two butt out," she said as she led Sango to help her decide poor Miroku's fate.

"InuYasha, did you _have_ to tell Kagome," Miroku groaned.

"Nope, but it's fun watching someone other than me squirm for once!" he laughed patting his friend hard on the shoulder.

"Oh really, so when are you and Kagome planning on tying the knot," Miroku grinned back.

"Wha?" InuYasha stuttered.

"Yes! Victory is mine!" Miroku said.

"What are you two doing?" Sango demanded, "Come on let's go. We have to finish our journey, collect the jewel shards, and defeat Naraku…otherwise we won't have _time_ for a wedding. Come on come on let's go already!" she said quickly. As they departed the village, Sango felt a very strong connection to Miroku like she's never felt before with anyone else and Miroku was filled with a new hope and both of them had a new reason to complete this journey, so the two of them can start their own private one. They smiled as they walked in the sunrise.

THE END……

"Guys! Wait up for us!" Shippo shouted on Kirara's back trying to catch up…

(A/N: OK _now_ it's THE END. I hope you enjoyed. Please leave reviews and honest ones at that. It's how fanfic writers improve after all)


End file.
